


Time

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 20 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge</p><p>Sequel to the fic from day 16, it takes place a few weeks later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> A short follow up to [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5442077) (day 16 of Klaine Advent Challenge) - read it first!
> 
> The song Blaine’s singing is Something About Christmas Time by Bryan Adams, one of my favorite Christmas songs ♥

“ _There's something about Christmas time, something about Christmas time that makes you wish it was Christmas everyday…_ ” Blaine hummed happily under his breath, as he navigated around his kitchen, preparing breakfast and making coffee. Hearing the sound of footsteps behind him, he turned around just in time to see Kurt come into the kitchen, yawning and looking still half-asleep, wearing a pair of Blaine’s sweats and one of his old t-shirts. His hair was a mess, ruffled from sleeping, and Blaine couldn’t help but smile and he opened his arms, Kurt shuffling into them immediately, nuzzling against Blaine’s neck.

“Good morning?” Blaine asked with a laugh, holding his boyfriend a little tighter when he felt him sagging against him, as if he was falling back to sleep.

“Tired.” Kurt mumbled against his neck. “And it’s all your fault.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining last night.” Blaine teased with a grin, sliding his hands down to squeeze Kurt’s ass lightly. “In fact, I remember you asking for _more._ ”

Pulling away, Kurt glared at him, but with no real heat behind it. “Don’t get so cocky with me, Anderson or you won’t be getting any until New Year.” He threatened, arching his eyebrow.

Blaine snorted. “Right, as if you were able to last without sex for more than two days.”

“Don’t test me.” Kurt mumbled, untangling himself from Blaine, walking to sit by the table where Blaine had most of the breakfast ready.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, Kurt slowly waking up thanks to the coffee Blaine made. He loved those morning after he stayed over at Blaine’s place, those lazy moments in the kitchen and the sleepy cuddles on the couch. Suddenly remembering something, he nudged Blaine’s foot with his own, making him look up.

“So, did you talk to your parents about Christmas?” He asked carefully, knowing that it wasn’t Blaine’s favorite subject to discuss.

Sighing, Blaine nodded. “Yeah. Like I thought, I’m not going home. And my mother sounded quite relieved when I told her that.” He shrugged. “Oh, and for the record, the fact that she heard me screw you brains out didn’t stop her from thinking that I’ll magically turn straight one day.” He added, rolling his eyes with a shadow of smile on his face.

Kurt winced sympathetically and grabbed Blaine’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Really, I’m fine with that.” Blaine stressed, seeing the dubious look on Kurt’s face. “I’ve never liked those family gatherings with everyone silently judging me, it’ll be nice to be away from them for a change.”

Kurt bit his lip, looking at Blaine hesitantly. “Come home with me then.” He suddenly said, making Blaine look at him with surprise. “Look, I know that we’ve been together only for a few weeks and it might be a little early for meeting the parents… Although I kind of already interacted with your mom.” Kurt smirked briefly, remembering the phone call, but then his features softened again. “But it’s Christmas and I don’t want you to spend that special time of the year all by yourself.”

“I don’t want to intrude.” Blaine protested, although Kurt’s offer sounded very tempting.

“You wouldn’t. It’s just me, my dad, Carole and Finn, it would be great to have you there.” Kurt said with a smile, squeezing Blaine’s hand. “They won’t mind, I promise.”

After a short moment of silence, Blaine made up his mind. “Okay.” He said, making Kurt’s eyes widen excitedly.

“Really?”

“Really.” Blaine laughed when Kurt jumped from his chair and sat down on his lap, kissing him passionately, the laughter quickly dying in his throat when Kurt sucked on his lower lip, nipping it lightly. Locking his hands under Kurt’s ass, Blaine stood up, picking his boyfriend up along with him and making him yelp in surprise, but never breaking the kiss.

With bedroom being way too far, they only made it to the couch, leaving the breakfast long forgotten on the kitchen table. Well, both of them were hungry for something else than pancakes anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/135591272019/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
